Hurt
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: He hurt my brother and I will never forgive him! Please read and found out . Mild paring NejixOC and then paring with SasukexNaruto


**I hope you guys love or like this story you don't have to read this story there this the back button just click it and to the rest of you that want to read it please enjoy oh yea and another thing I don't hate Sasuke okay in this story I just wanted to make him bad okay lol XD**

**Genre: Mixed**

**Parings: Mild paring with NejixOc and then paring with SasukexNaruto**

**My OC that is Naurto's twin sister name Yuki looks like in this story: Yuki, long short blonde hair with raven highlights, green eyes**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Hurt**

I hate this I hate this so much! Why can't my twin brother be with someone else then this fucker! Hi my name is Uzumaki Yuki and I am Naruto's twin sister and the person that he is dating and I hate is Uchiha Sasuke that bastard. I can't stand him; he's been lying and cheating on my brother for the pass four mouth with some bitch name Sakura Chiya. I keep on trying to tell my brother but he doesn't listen to me he just says that I am just seeing things but my boyfriend for five years Hyuuga Neji says he see him too with that bitch but no Naruto doesn't listen to us.

"But Naru-chan that bastard Sasuke is cheating on you" I said as I try not to yell all angry at him.

"She's telling the truth Naruto" Neji tries to help me.

"I don't want to heard it! Stop it both of you!" Naruto replies trying not to yell at us both.

I was so angry with my twin that I just yelled and walked away from the kitchen where we were all at as Neji follows after me after that Sasuke came in and just smiles at me all evilly as that pisses me off as Sasuke goes over to my brother and kisses him as Naruto blushes.

Three weeks has pass now as my twin drags me and Neji to go with him to surprise Sasuke at work so we all can have lunch together. As we got there to my poor beloved twin brother horror he saw his boyfriend for six years making out in parking lot at his work with that Chiya chick. Naruto poor sweet Naruto my brother tries not to cry as he goes up to them.

"Sasuke what the hell is the meaning of this!?" Naruto yelled all angry as he'd tries holding back his tears that were threatening to come out.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled in surprise.

*The girl stays quiet *

"Ha we gotcha you! You lying cheating bastard!" I yelled.

"Sasuke this so not right man" Neji replied.

"Sasuke how could you do this me" Naruto replied as tears slowly fall.

"Naruto I can explain" Sasuke replied going over to Naruto.

"Hey don'tcha you touch my Naru-chan you bastard" I yelled as I goes and pulls my brother into my arms.

"Yuki you stay out of this you bitch" Sasuke yelled at me.

"Hey don'tcha you talk to Yuki like that Sasuke!" Neji yelled all angry.

*The girl name Chiya didn't know what to say so she'd took off but not before she'd said something so very stupid*

"Hey Sasuke call me later okay" said the girl name Chiya.

*And she'd leaves and now gone*

"Naruto please let me explain" Sasuke replied.

"N-no w-we are done! We're through!" Naruto cried as he'd frees himself from my hold and runs away.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as he'd tries to run after him.

"Hey! You stay away from him you lying cheating bastard!" I yelled and then I slap him across the face and ran after my brother.

Neji follows after me as Sasuke stands there in shock as he then falls to the ground and onto his knees and was like what have I done.

Another three or more weeks has pass now as Naruto was so hurt and broken as he'd cried and cried as I tried to help him. I had to hold him when he cries himself to sleep or when Sasuke calls him but Naruto didn't what to talk to him so he gives me his phone and I would tell that fucker to leave him the hell alone. Sasuke well get angry and hang up other times he would come over and try to see Naruto but I would not let even Neji would help me hell even my best guy friend Gaara helps too.

I went to my brothers room as he was going through photo's of him and Sasuke on his phone as he'd was deleting all the photo's of him and Sasuke as Naruto was on his bed.

"Naru-chan I am sorry" I apologized.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing? It was my own fault for not believing you when you told me he was cheating on me" Naruto replied as he drops his phone and looks at me.

"Naru-chan" I replied at I look at him back.

"Yukyuk I love you and thanks for everything" Naruto replied as he'd goes and hugs me.

"Naru-chan I love you too" I replied as I hugged him back.

"Aww so sweet a family moment I think I am going to cry" both Neji and Gaara said all jokingly and playfully as they where by the open door to Naruto's room.

"Shut up baka's" both me and Naruto yelled playfully.

"You forgot all about us" Gaara replied as he'd goes over to us on the bed.

"Yea forgot that we were here Yuki man your so mean" Neji said in joking way.

"Sorry sorry Neji-kun" I cried out as I go and get off the bed and hugged him.

"So what are you going to do now Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Yea what are you going to do?" Neji asked too.

I just stayed quiet at the moment and waited for my brothers answer as I was too wondering about the same thing.

"Well I am going to move on I don't need him I can found someone better then Sasuke" Naruto replied with smile and laugh.

"That's my Naru-chan" I said all happily.

"Agreed" Gaara replied.

"Hey my cousin Hinata is single plus she'd had huge crush on you" Neji pointed out as he'd laughs.

"Hey Neji-kun you weren't suppose to say that part about Hinata-chan having a huge crush on him baka" I yelled.

"Whoops my bad but still it's true though" Neji replied.

"Oi" I said with sigh.

"Hinata will be happy to be with you Naruto" Gaara pointed out.

"Hmm yea I know but it's a good thing that I am bi huh Yukyuk?" Naruto replied as he'd smiles and laughs again.

"Hai hai" I said as felt Neji wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You know I love you Yuki" Neji replied all sweetly to me.

"Hai hai" I answered him back.

"Okay well excuse me I have a very important phone call to make so you three out of my room" Naruto yelled as he'd smiles.

"Hai we're going" we all said to him as I lean Neji and Gaara to the kitchen.

As we got there I was so happy that my twin was finally over that asshole Sasuke as I started to go and made and bake my homemade chocolate chip cookies and chocolate cake and pie even both Neji and Gaara where happy as they watch me bake I put on IPod and played one of my favorite songs.

As I was listening to one of my favorite song White Rabbit by Egypt Central I head my twin brother yelling all happily as run to me even though I was baking he'd hugged him saying he'd had a date with Hinata-chan today at 1:00 pm. I was so happy for him as I smile as so did both Neji and Gaara finally my beloved brother well happy again.

~Fin~

* * *

**Yay I am done X3**

**I hope you guys like or love it XD**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


End file.
